


Orbit

by cowboykylux



Series: Kyluxcantina Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kylo Ren in Love, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Kylo Ren and General Hux are in love, and it's about time everyone knows it.





	Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt fill for the Kyluxcantina! Please enjoy this very short fic! x  
> "There isn't an officer in the First Order not caught up in Hux's orbit."

Kylo has trouble maintaining what Hux would call a “professional level of conduct” when they are both on the bridge. After five years of pining for this man, now that they had fallen into some sort of whirlwind romance – not that Hux would ever openly admit to being _romantic_ – it was hard enough to remain a few feet away down corridors and in conference rooms; but the bridge was an entirely different struggle. The need to reach out and hold the General is exceedingly strong then, when he has the eyes of his subordinates shining up at him.

Everyone waits with bated breath for their orders, hands clenched around datapads in eager anticipation. Kylo didn’t need to read their minds to know they all adore Hux, it showed in the way they fell into step behind him as he passed, automatically offering relevant information before he could ask for it. It was there in how quick they were to snap to attention, when they heard his distinct footfalls rounding the corner. Some of them had all of his speeches memorized, others gushed over his engineering. They emulated his cool demeanor, the way his posture never faltered even in the wake of an attack. The officers were a hive mind of devotion to their General. 

So Kylo fights with himself day after day, winning (and sometimes losing) the jealous battle that rages in his chest when Hux gives the barest hint of a smile to Mitaka or Unamo. Can't help but breathe harshly though his nose, the sound warped by the vocoder whenever he exchanges dry and witty jokes with Phasma. Hux knows how hard it is for him, and he tries to make it easier – tries to be even more distant from his crew so to not give the idea of personal interest. It never seems to work, if anything, it only draws the officers closer, wanting to see how a man so powerful can be so aloof. Phasma seems to be the only one with a level head, but even she considers him a great friend; it's frustrating for Kylo, who wants nothing more than to announce just how devoted  _he_ is to Hux.

Kylo is struggling now, and through his thoughts, he can tell that Hux knows. From where he hides in the shadows of the bridge, he can feel the anxiety pouring off the General, and frowns. He had been discharged from med bay earlier that morning, and Hux had been nothing but joyous, unable to stop that blinding smile of his. Kylo didn't know what caused Hux to frown, but he wanted to make it stop. Dipping into the shallow pool that is Hux’s surface thoughts, he holds his breath like many of the officers before him. He watches as Hux makes up his mind just then, deciding he isn’t content with their love being kept under wraps, to only be acknowledged in the privacy of their quarters. He wants the bridge to know, he wants all of the First Order to know who he belongs to, and who belongs to him in return.

Hux cuts off a petty officer mid-sentence, and the bridge falls quiet. Without another word, he turns and calmly walks to where Kylo is standing, a dark imposing figure that nearly melts into the grey of the wall. He loops his arms around Kylo’s neck and presses a kiss to the mouth plate of his helmet, over and over again until Kylo gets the hint to lift it up just enough so his lips are exposed. Hux is shaking with nerves, afraid of the reactions they will undoubtedly get, but Kylo wraps strong arms around Hux’s narrow waist, and kisses back with vigor despite the stitching in his side.

There isn’t an officer in the First Order not caught up in Hux’s orbit, but Kylo is the only one Hux wants, and he'll make damn sure they all know it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to chat about kylux or anything else please feel free to come find me over at tumblr @cowboykylux xx


End file.
